<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my lover's got humor, she's a giggle at a funeral by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774013">my lover's got humor, she's a giggle at a funeral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin (mentioned being an asshole), F/M, I miss bellamy, I will probably make this a series and write more, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wanheda!Clarke, also, i really like clarke being a dom to bellamy, mostly porn but some plot, prostitute!bellamy, someone needs to write me these fics, where is he</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night she had him brought to her chambers, she dragged him to bed and rode him until she came while he seemed too nervous about being in the same space as her.</p>
<p>The commander of death has a favorite boy she likes to play with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my lover's got humor, she's a giggle at a funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's mostly smut. Hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first night she had him brought to her chambers, she dragged him to bed and rode him until she came while he seemed too nervous about being in the same space as her. When she caught her breath again, she dragged him down between her legs and he came to his senses. </p>
<p>He lapped at the wetness and remains of her last orgasm, his tongue flat and strong against her folds and nub. When he thought he’d cleaned her enough, he laid a soft kiss to her core, testing his boundaries. Her legs tightened around his shoulders giving him enough encouragement to continue ravishing her.</p>
<p>He took her clit between his teeth softly and sucked, continuing to give her all his attention until she came again and decided that she liked him.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Augustus.”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at the obviously lie. “What’s your name?” she asked again, her voice bordering on threatening.</p>
<p>“Bellamy Blake.” his eyes were wide with fear. “I’m sorry, Wanheda. Augustus is just my… work name.”</p>
<p>“Well, which one do you prefer?” she was laying on her back, her fingers idly playing with her breast while he sat on his knees at the end of the bed, too nervous and too distracted.</p>
<p>“Bellamy.” he watched her small hands squeeze her generous boobs, his dick twitching at the thought of his bigger palm against her pale flesh.</p>
<p>“<em>Bellamy,</em>” she tested out his name, “best be here every night.”</p>
<p>
  <em>It was when she dozed off he realized that was his cue to leave. </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>“Wanheda, how would you like me tonight?”</p>
<p>She made him start out this way every night for the past month, except for the first night. It gave her time to pretend that she hasn’t been anticipating him the whole day and build a little suspense. Foreplay, if you will, but it never lasted too long.</p>
<p>Bellamy is kneeling in front of her, looking up at her, offering his body to her in service. His hands held together behind him and shoulders squared, even vulnerable he looked stronger than the strongest soldier in Polis.</p>
<p>But she was tired tonight, mentally more so than physically.</p>
<p>“Get rid of your clothes and come to bed.” she walked away shedding layers of her own clothes.</p>
<p>He watched with a frown as she got into bed, stark naked, legs sprawled and fingers tapping on her stomach impatiently. He quickly moved into throwing his own clothes away; she’s clearly had a bad day and he didn’t want to make it worse. She was the <em>commander of death</em>, after all.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to count.” she adjusted him on all fours on the bed, stuffing pillows under him for support.</p>
<p>“Wha-” his question gets cut off by the first <em><strong>smack</strong></em> on his ass.</p>
<p>“Be quite.” she warns.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>smack.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He realizes how strong she is. He’s seen her body up close, he knows she spends hours in training but having that strength laid on his sensitive flesh drives home just how strong she is.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>smack.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>smack.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His eyes sting and he blinks away the tears.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>smack.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She watches his ass redden and tremble under her hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>smack.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She hits the same spot again and hears him gasp. “I said be quite.” She pinches his inner thigh and hears him swallow his whimper.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>smack.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Her mother thinks she isn’t grown enough to lead. Abby still sees her as a little child who is not capable of anything in life.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>smack.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>How does everyone in the nation, except her own mother, see her worth.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>smack.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>smack.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>smack.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She turns him around and hears his shuddering breath as he lays on his back. It doesn’t leave her notice that his face is wet from a few escaped tears, or that his cock is painfully hard and leaking. The sight makes her clutch her thighs together, but she can feel the wetness pooling down her core.</p>
<p>She takes his hard length into her hands and pumps him slowly. He doesn’t make a noise, instead shuts his eyes close and grips the sheets.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good boy. </em>
</p>
<p>She sinks down on his without preamble. The sight before her almost makes her mouth water, forgetting everyone about her mother.</p>
<p>Bellamy’s whole body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, he has his head thrown back and mouth open in a silent moan.</p>
<p>“Look at me, Bell.” her own voice comes out as a gasp.</p>
<p>She rides him like a possessed woman. Her hands gripping his hips to the bed, sure to leave bruises and her eyes never leaving his face.</p>
<p>“Do you want to come, Bellamy?”</p>
<p>He nods frantically, looking at her breast bounce above him.</p>
<p>“Use your words.” She pinches his thigh again.</p>
<p>“Yes, Wanheda. Please. Please. Please let me come. I’ll be good, I promise. Please, Wanheda.”</p>
<p>She cuts off his pleads by grabbing his balls and squeezing a little.</p>
<p>“Come in me.”</p>
<p>She takes her other hand rubs herself in the same rhythm. Builds her orgasm up just as Bellamy is bucking his hips wildly.</p>
<p>Bellamy comes in her with a loud moan and she follows soon after.</p>
<p>She lays down next to him. Both of them shaking, trying to come down from their high.</p>
<p>He turns to face her, so that he’s laying on his side and his ass isn’t rubbing raw against the sheet. Also, because he wants to ask her what’s bothering her. He considers for a moment. Opens his mouth and then clams up when she notices.</p>
<p>Wanheda pays for him to be here for one reason, and this isn’t it.</p>
<p>She moves her hand to his ass and caresses it softly. Fingers ghosting over his still hot skin and watching him wince a little.</p>
<p>“Was it too much?” she mistakes the nervousness in his eyes for pain.</p>
<p>“No. It’s fine.” He gives her a tight smile that she doesn’t seem to buy.</p>
<p>“You know you can tell me whatever is on your mind, right? You don’t need my permission, Bellamy.”</p>
<p>He gives her a real smile at that, all teeth and boyish joy that have her heart filling with warmth.</p>
<p>“Are you doing okay, Wanheda?” he finally gets the courage to push the words out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“I am, now.” She turns on her side facing him with a blinding smile of her own.</p>
<p>She cards her fingers through his curls and pulls him towards her, cradling his head between her neck and breast.</p>
<p>“And call me Clarke.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarke dozes off with her fingers tangled in his hair and Bellamy realizes that’s his cue to fall in love. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give me comments or give me death</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>